4 Ramadhans, 4 Stories
by Cantik-Chan
Summary: Empat Ramadhan tiap tahunnya dilalui Neji dengan empat kisah yang berbeda... / fic edisi Ramadhan, mind to RnR? Jazakillah :)


**A/N:**

**Fic edisi Ramadhan persembahan Cantik-Chan kembali lagiii :D setelah sebelumnya mengisi di fandom Fullmetal Alchemist **

**Enjoy! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4 Ramadhans, 4 Stories**

_Ramadhan 1434 H_

Tahun ini merupakan masa-masa terakhirku di Konoha Senior High School, tentu aku harus berusaha mengejar segala ketertinggalan di kelas XII ini. Yah, meskipunaku sekolah di SMA prestisius, tapi kebanyakan siswanya sama sekali bukan sosok teladan yang patut dicontoh murid sekolah lain. Kami suka sekali tawuran, bentrok dan berkelahi dengan sekolah lain, hanya sekadar menjaga gengsi sekolah kami, yang mungkin sudah turun-temurun dilakukan para senior dulu.

Kini, aku lelah. Jenuh dengan semua kegiatan nggak penting yang kulakukan selama ini. Belum lagi dengan adanya peristiwa _itu, _yang membuatku semakin iba dengan ibuku yang susah payah bekerja demi membiayai aku, putra tunggalnya. Oh ya, juga peristiwa memalukan _yang itu, _membuat ibu menangis dan mengeluarkan sekian juta, lagi-lagi demi aku yang nakal ini. Sialnya, dua peristiwa buruk itu sama-sama terjadi tahun lalu, membuatku harus berjuang setahun demi mengenyahkan trauma akibat mengalaminya.

"Lo kalo mau tobat, tobat aja," sahut Naruto, melihatku yang sedari tadi merenung. "Kita gak bakal ngehalangin lo jadi anak alim, kok."

"Ngeliat lo yang udah begini, kita bakal ngertiin banget, tenang aja deh," hibur Sasuke, teman sebangkuku. Kebetulan sekarang sedang istirahat, jadi kami semua leluasa mengobrol di kelas.

"Gue yang udah begini? Emang gue separah itu?" sahutku agak tersinggung dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Maaf, sob. Gue nggak bermaksud nyinggung elo sih, tapi…" ia menghela nafas sejenak, "lo yang sekarang, udah banyak berubah…"

Ah, _berubah. _Kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke, sanggup membuat otakku memutar segala kenangan buruk pada Ramadhan tahun lalu… 

* * *

_Ramadhan 1433 H_

Akhirnya sidang ini selesai juga. Aku, ibu, bahkan si ayah menyebalkan itu, tak menyangka bahwa semua ini akan terjadi.

"Maafkan ayah nak. Ini sudah keputusan terakhir kami berdua. Tolong, mengertilah…"

"Sampe kapanpun, aku nggak akan terima, Yah! Bisa-bisanya ayah tega menceraikan ibu!" ujarku membentak ayah dengan kemarahan membara. Namun seketika suasana hatiku berubah, begitu melihat ibu menghampiri kami berdua dengan wajah sendu sehabis menangis.

"Ibu juga minta maaf yang teramat sangat, nak…" sahut ibu pelan sembari memeluk tubuhku, "ini memang keputusan yang terbaik bagi kita. Sekali lagi maafkan ibu, dan juga ayah…"

Kurasakan aura kesedihan lekat yang terpancar dari wajah itu. Aku pun balas memeluknya, dan merasakan tatapan ayah yang tajam terhadap kami berdua.

"Ayah kenapa ngelakuin ini sih?" bentakku lagi, dengan terlebih dahulu melepaskan pelukan ibu dengan perlahan, "Mungkin ayah udah nggak cinta lagi sama kami, tapi perselingkuhan ayah ini udah ngehancurin kita! Ayah udah bener-bener _berubah_!"

Tapi, ayah malah bergeming menghadapi omonganku. Kemudian, ia hanya melengos pergi meninggalkanku dan ibu. Cih, ia benar-benar dibutakan oleh Anko itu! Kukira, hubungan mereka hanya sebagai atasan dan sekretarisnya saja. Ternyata, sampai sejauh ini dampaknya, sampai menghancurkan keluarga kami.

"Sabarkan hatimu, nak… ini bulan Ramadhan, kita masih berpuasa! Sabarkan hatimu…" ibu malah terus-terusan menghiburku, seakan tak memedulikan sakit hatinya akibat perceraian ini.

"Besok, kamu harus tetep sekolah ya. Mentang-mentang hari ini ibu dan ayah disidang, kamu malah bolos besoknya. Oke?"

"Oke, bu…"

Padahal, ibu tidak tahu peristiwa apa yang akan menantiku esok.

"Lo jadi kan, ikut tempur hari ini?" suara Lee yang menggelegar, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Jadi kok, jadi…" ujarku sekenanya. Aku sengaja menutupi perihal perceraian orangtuaku. Bukannya apa, tapi aku nggak mau mereka jadi ikut campur urusanku, dan menganggapku harus 'berduka' dan nggak ikut tempur melawan Suna Senior High School siang ini.

Tawuran saat puasa di siang bolong? Tak lazim memang, tapi demi harga diri karena Suna SHS menantang kami semua, mau tak mau tantangan tersebut pun harus dipenuhi.

"_Buktiin kalo anak-anak Konoha SHS kuat-kuat! Mentang-mentang bulan puasa gini, pada berubah loyo semua!"_

Siapa yang nggak marah bila disindir seperti itu? Maka, aku, Lee, dan 'pasukan' sekolah kami pun mempersiapkan segala keperluan dan jurus maut untuk menjawab tantangan mereka.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu waktu dengan sibuk merencanakan strategi, akhirnya kami tiba di tempat perjanjian, sebuah jalan raya yang agak sepi, sekaligus menjadi saksi bisu atas pertempuran harga diri dua sekolah menengah atas, yang ternyata berbuah busuk.

Dan akulah salah satu korbannya, yang merelakan kaki putus setelah dihantam oleh serbuan pasir mematikan milik salah satu anak Suna SHS.

Juga kembali melihat tangisan ibu yang tumpah berderai melihat kaki kiriku yang buntung, semakin menorehkan luka dalam di hatiku. Apalagi, aku membuatnya harus merogoh kocek dalam-dalam demi membiayai pengobatanku.

Sejak saat itulah aku tak berani tawuran lagi, dan rela tinggal kelas selama setahun, demi menyembuhkan lukaku. Luka fisik maupun hati. 

* * *

_Ramadhan 1440 H_

Aku kembali lagi di sini, menatap makam yang bertuliskan 'Hikari Hyuuga'.

Dengan kata lain, ibuku.

Sudah enam tahun berlalu semenjak aku lulus dari Konoha SHS. Berkat para teman sekelasku yang dulunya merupakan adik kelas, aku bisa lulus dengan hasil yang tidak mengecewakan. Dulu, aku selalu menganggap Naruto, Sasuke dan juniorku yang lain sebagai bawahan tempur yang setia. Sejak peristiwa yang kualami waktu itu, mereka semua pun bertobat, dan berjanji nggak akan pernah terlibat tawuran lagi.

Sedikit rasa bangga membuncah dalam hatiku. Tak kusangka, diriku yang hina ini bisa mempengaruhi mereka untuk berubah ke arah yang lebih positif. Aku pun juga begitu. Kini aku telah menikah dan sukses, bahkan bisa membiayai kehidupan ibu dan istriku lebih dari cukup.

Saking asyiknya ku melamun, tak kusadari suara langkah kaki yang mendekatiku.

"Neji?"

Ia memanggil namaku?

"Kamu Neji, kan?"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Ah, ternyata pria itu.

"Untung ayah nggak lupa sama anaknya, oh bukan, mantan anaknya sendiri," balasku sinis.

"Bulan puasa gini, kok ngomongnya malah pedes gitu, nak? Harusnya saling memaafkan…"

"Kan sudah kumaafkan dari dulu."

"Tapi sepertinya kamu tidak ikhlas."

"Ikhlas nggak ikhlas, tetep aja aku udah minta maaf!" kataku sedikit membentak.

"Hah… padahal ayah hanya ingin mengucapkan kata perpisahan untuk anakku yang sempurna ini, kalau-kalau ayah tak sempat menikmati Ramadhan tahun depan," heh, apa maksudnya ia berkata begitu?

Kemudian, ia melanjutkan pembicaraan, "Kamu tau, nak? Setelah menjalani kehidupan baru bersama Anko, ayah merasa sangat menyesal, mengapa harus meninggalkan kalian berdua. Berulang kali ayah cekcok dengannya, sampai akhirnya ayah memutuskan untuk kembali pada kalian. Tapi ayah takut, kalau anakku sendiri tak mau menerima ayahnya… anakku yang begitu sempurna dalam menjaga ibunya, meskipun terlibat tawuran di sana-sini, bahkan sampai masuk rumah sakit…"

"Tahu dari mana?" selidikku.

"Jelas saja ayah tahu, berita tentangmu tersebar di koran nasional, hingga ayah mengontak ibu secara diam-diam, untuk memastikan bahwa anakku baik-baik saja semenjak kejadian itu."

Benarkah? Lalu kenapa ibu nggak pernah bilang soal itu kepadaku?

"Ibumu adalah seorang wanita yang lembut, jadi ia nggak mungkin memberitahu bahwa orang yang sangat dibencinya, tiba-tiba kembali berhubungan dengan istrinya," jawabnya seakan membaca pikiranku. "Ayah tetap bangga kamu bisa jadi orang sukses seperti sekarang. Ternyata, seorang Neji Hyuuga telah tumbuh menjadi pria sempurna,"

"Terlalu berlebihan," balasku, "tapi makasih, deh."

Ia pun hanya tersenyum menanggapiku. Lalu, suasana berubah hening, masing-masing dari kami memanjatkan doa untuk wanita yang terkubur dalam nisan di depan kami.

Seorang ibu yang kebaikannya takkan pernah kulupakan untuk selamanya. 

* * *

_Ramadhan 1441 H_

Sejak pagi tadi, ada perasaan was-was yang terus menghantuiku. Mau menghibur diri, baru kuingat ternyata hp-ku yang rusak parah sedang diservis. Aku pun harus menghabiskan waktu puasa di siang ini dengan menyelesaikan beberapa tugas kantor. Sempat terbayang perkataan ayahku ketika berziarah ke makam ibu.

Ck, kenapa harus ada dia dalam ingatanku.

"Neji! Neji-kun" kudengar derap kaki istriku yang dengan tergesa menghampiriku.

"Kenapa, Tenten? Kok kayaknya kamu buru-buru banget?"

"Itu lho, aku baru mendengar kabar dari Hinata-chan…"

"Kabar apa?

"Ayahmu… meninggal karena sakit jantung…"

_Deg._

_Ayah hanya ingin mengucapkan kata perpisahan untuk anakku yang sempurna ini, kalau-kalau ayah tak sempat menikmati Ramadhan tahun depan…_

"Inna lillahi wa inna ilaihi raji'un…" ujarku spontan.

Yah, mungkin ia bisa menikmati Ramadhan tahun ini bersama ibu di alam sana… 

* * *

**Kangen sama NejiTen yang dulu sangat kusuka, jadi kuselipkan sedikit disini :D dan kenapa ada Anko? Cuma terpikir selintas sih, maaf agak gaje -_-**

**Ohya, akan menyusul fic edisi Ramadhan selanjutnya, di fandom Avatar; The Last Airbender! Monggo dibaca, untuk mengisi waktu buka puasa ^^**

**Sebarkan kebahagiaan bulan Ramadhan, yuk! Salah satunya dengan mengisi kotak review inii ^^**

**Jazakillah :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
